A Very Merry Unbirthday
by Alittica
Summary: Based on CpCoulter's Dalton. "Charlie grabbed Justin by the hand, stuttered out some excuse about being tired which was believed by a grand total of no one, and practically ran upstairs." Chustin smut. Be warned.


"Chaz! Chaz! Come dance with me!"

Charlie laughed. For someone who'd been very reluctant to attend this party at all, Justin certainly seemed to be in the spirit now. Chaz slowly made his way over to his flushed and grinning boyfriend, who pulled him in for a kiss. They could hear Wes and David catcalling over the music.

The Tweedles, coming up with another crazy yet brilliantly entertaining plan, had decided to throw an Unbirthday Party for Windsor's own Alice. Kurt, Blaine, and the rest had quickly agreed that it would be a blast, and the Twins had only expanded from there. The party soon became a costume party, with every one of "their" Warblerland creatures in attendance, including Stuarts and Hanovers. Which is how Charlie found himself in a black suit featuring red and gold hearts on the lapel, a silly plastic crown upon his head, escorting a very amused Justin, decked out in all white, to the Windsor common room.

The Tweedles had wasted no time in shoving the bemused Prefects into the thick of the party. They had, in typical Tweedle fashion, gone mad with decorations and lights. The usually harmless living room was now an exact replica of Wonderland. Charlie and Justin had chatted with all their friends; Dwight, in a clanking suit of armor; Blaine, in a coat and tails and bunny ears, pocket watch dangling from his fingers; Reed, carrying a teapot and dressed as a mouse; and his escort, The Little Bat himself, Shane, who was all in black, and currently wrapping his "bat wings" around a giggling Dormouse.

They had danced and laughed and talked and eaten, but surprisingly, to Charlie at least, Justin hadn't had anything to drink. Chaz wondered why. J knew he could, it was the weekend, Spencer had Hanover covered, and Charlie would be sober to make sure things stayed tame. But Charlie's questions were answered when he joined his boyfriend in a slow dance.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking of you," Justin murmured lowly in Chaz's ear. Charlie, suppressing a shiver, pulled his boyfriend closer.

"Oh? What have you been thinking about?"

"How sexy you look tonight. How much I love your laugh. How mesmerizing your hips are when you dance." Justin's voice turned to a whisper, hot in Charlie's ear, "how badly I want you."

Charlie's eyes squeezed shut as he willed himself to stay calm and not give away how Justin was making him feel. The Tweedles would never let him live it down.

"What's wrong, love? Don't you want me too?" Justin teased, pressing light kisses along Chaz's jaw line, up to the spot right below his ear. Charlie's breath hissed out.

"You know I do, you tease. Should we leave?"

"Unless you want to ravish me on the couch in front of all our friends, I suggest we do," Justin laughed, his breath ghosting over Charlie's neck.

"Keep talking like that and I might. Let's go." Charlie grabbed Justin by the hand, stuttered out some excuse about being tired which was believed by a grand total of no one, and practically ran upstairs, passing a giant replica of the Queen of Hearts' castle as they went.

As soon as the door shut, Charlie had Justin pressed up against it, kissing him deeply, running his hands over the Brit's body shamelessly. Justin's laugh was silenced as Charlie lightly bit J's bottom lip and began sucking on it. Justin groaned and ran his hands through Chaz's hair and down his chest, pulling back to nip at Charlie's neck. Charlie let out a shuddering breath before moving to slide Justin's suit coat off.

Quickly, heated kissing began to not quite be enough for either of them. Pulling back slightly, they made eye contact. Justin looked slightly nervous.

"Do you uh…" Charlie trailed off, gesturing towards his bed. "We don't have to, of course, if you're not ready, but I thought maybe…?"

Justin swallowed thickly and smiled at him. "I'm ready. I love you, I want you. I want to do this."

Nodding, Charlie led him to the edge of the bed. Their kisses started off softer now, sweeter, full of questions and answers and most of all, love. They took their time stripping one another, each taking in the other's body, drinking in every sight and touch and detail they could. They wanted to remember this with all the clarity possible.

Once they had undressed each other, they stepped back. Charlie was flushed and looking at the floor, unsure he could control himself if he did fully look at the stunning, naked god standing in front of him, and at the same time feeling nervous and exposed. What if he wasn't to Justin's liking?

Justin, who by this time had already gotten over his nerves and taken in every muscled, tanned, _tantalizing_ inch of the Windsor's body, moved closer and lifted Charlie's chin, forcing eye contact.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, love. You…" he breathed out the words, "are exquisite. Truly. And if you don't hurry up and get a move on I may very well throw you on the bed and have my dirty way with you." The Hanover smirked as Charlie finally complied, pulling Justin in for a searing kiss that caused weakened knees and an exuberant jump to attention of his already stiff cock.

The two boys moved onto the bed, taking their time, with Justin purring out Charlie's name and Chaz kissing and licking his way down Justin's neck, over his shoulders and chest, lingering at his nipples long enough to cause goose bumps and a surprised moan from Justin. Charlie's lips ghosted over the Brit's defined abs, making the muscles ripple and twitch in response. Justin was positively breathless at this point, and all but ready to beg when-_oh._

Sucking in a breath, Justin looked down to see the most erotic sight of his life and possibly in all the world. His gorgeous blue-eyed boyfriend was happily taking Justin in his mouth, and looking back at J with such unbridled lust that Justin thought he might come right there. Then Charlie began to move his tongue in all sorts of interesting patterns and swirls and Justin was sure he would die, but oh, what a glorious way to go.

Charlie brought him to the very brink, had the usually dignified and put together Prefect moaning and arching his back like a wanton whore, begging Charlie not to stop. But stop Charlie did. Chuckling lowly at the petulant frown he was receiving, he slid, slowly, agonizingly back up Justin's body before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Let's try something else," the Windsor smirked, pulling a bottle of lube out of his nightstand.

He squirted a little on to two of his fingers, before moving towards Justin's entrance. Justin closed his eyes and prepared for pain, before they flew open with a cry.

"_Oh, fuck, Charlie!" _The smirking prefect was sucking and biting Justin's left nipple, while simultaneously sliding two fingers inside of Justin. There was a little pain, yes, but it was nothing, nothing compared to the jolts of electricity Charlie sent through his body when he sucked and then moaned Justin's name, his chest rumbling and sending vibrations through J's whole body.

Soon enough, Justin was ready. Charlie slid on a condom and moved over him, leaning down to give him a chaste kiss and looking him deep in the eye.

"Are you sure?" Justin nodded breathlessly, knowing if Charlie didn't do it soon he would go mad.

"I love you," Charlie murmured, before positioning himself at Justin's entrance and carefully sliding in.

It hurt like a bitch. Justin hissed and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to get used to the pain. Charlie looked concerned and asked if they should stop. Justin merely shook his head and begged him to move, because as badly as it hurt it was also the most right feeling he'd ever had in his entire life, being so completely Charlie's.

Charlie began thrusting, slowly at first, afraid of hurting Justin more than was necessary and whispering all the while how much he loved J, how beautiful he was, how he wanted to be with him forever, parents be damned, how right this all was….

Until Justin gave a loud moan and Charlie's brain ceased functioning.

"_God, Charlie, yes, there, there, please,_" Justin cried out, desperately wanting more of the pleasure he'd felt when Chaz had hit the spot. Charlie tried to thrust exactly as he had before, and was rewarded by hands clinging to his biceps and a sound that should be illegal coming out of Justin's mouth.

"Harder, Chaz, please. Harder…"

Charlie obeyed, thrusting into his love ever faster, until they were both breathless, moaning, clinging messes. Charlie felt like he was given a gift from heaven, being able to be with Justin like this, and Justin thought that the universe had finally forgiven him for his old crimes, for how else could he be allowed to feel such pleasure?

They moved together, looking into each other's eyes and stealing kisses until they were in such a frenzy there was nowhere to go but up.

Stars burst from behind Justin's closed eyelids as he cried out Charlie's name and shot his seed all over their stomachs. A few thrusts more (and the feeling of Justin clamping around him) and Charlie came hard too, groaning out, before collapsing in an exhausted but happy heap next to his boyfriend.

When they could see straight again, the two turned to each other and smiled, holding hands.

"A very merry Unbirthday to me," grinned Charlie, moving in to kiss Justin again.


End file.
